Han Solo
This page is dedicated to an alternative version of Han Solo in the sequel trilogy, discarding Disney's canon for the same character. Han Solo was a male Human smuggler from the planet Corellia who achieved galactic infamy as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age by the Galactic Empire and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler in his own right. On one of his smuggling missions, he prevented an Imperial officer from executing a Wookiee named Chewbacca, who was on the run from an Imperial labor camp. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life and a bond of friendship formed between the two that was unbreakable. Piloting the upgraded and customized the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Though having a bounty on his head by the Empire, he would mostly forgotten about as the Rebel Alliance steadily grew throughout the Galaxy. However, he would also have a bounty placed on him by Jabba the Hutt. A number of years later in 0 BBY, Solo came to Chalmun's Cantina on Tatooine seeking work, however he became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo would ultimately help Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance by 3 ABY, and fell in love with Organa following the Battle of Hoth. On the run from the Empire, Han, Leia and C-3PO travelled to Cloud City on Bespin to seek refuge with Calrissian, but would ultimately be double crossed and handed over to Vader. Before Luke's arrival, Han was frozen in carbonite as a test to ensure that Luke Skywalker would survive a similar freezing. Han Solo went into a state of hibernation, and taken by bounty hunter Boba Fett back to Tatooine to Jabba's Palace. In 4 ABY, Luke, Leia, Lando, R2-D2 and C-3PO rescued Han, and this time, he officially joined the Rebel Alliance, immediately commissioned as a general. He led the strike team that helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Galactic Republic was founded, and in 8 ABY, Han married Leia, eventually having three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. As the New Republic was threatened by many enemies in its first years of existence, Solo was always on the move, sometimes traveling with Luke. Along with his wife and faithful Wookiee friend, Solo fought against Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Daala and the Yevetha. In 25 ABY the New Republic was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. The war that followed lasted four years and caused great losses on both sides. Solo's closest friend Chewbacca and his son Anakin both died during the war, deaths that haunted the ex-smuggler. The Vong were eventually defeated and the New Republic was reformed into the Galactic Alliance. In 40 ABY, his son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, and took control of the Galactic Alliance. Han and Leia wife joined the rebel faction opposing Darth Caedus, and the two were prepared to kill him, as they no longer saw him as their son. Centuries later, Han was still remembered by billions across the Galaxy, and still remembered by Luke Skywalker. History Early Life Meeting Chewbacca Winning the Falcon Battle of Yavin Battle of Hoth Battle of Endor Marriage to Leia Death Legacy Category:Canon articles Category:Humans Category:Rebel Alliance members